Heichi Jomei (III)
Heichi Jomei was the leader of the Lair in the late 12th century. The Lair Jomei was the leader of the Lair, the last and remote Boar stronghold after the destruction of his Clan in the early 6th century. At that time the original Heichi Jomei had decided to remain apart from the Empire to keep them safe from external dangers, forgotten by the rest of Rokugan. After the first Jomei died his son took leadership and his father's name, which became a tradition. Book of Earth, pp. 157-158 Appearance and Demeanor Nearly six feet tall, the muscular samurai was an impressive figure. From the day of his birth his role was emphasized to him, and as a child he was subject to an extremely intensive training and education. The training turned Jomei into a harsh, stern, resolute man with no room in his soul for compassion, weakness, or moderation. He also became a formidable warrior who mastered the mai-chong, the trademark weapon of his Clan. When he was fourty-five years old he began considering retirement, but his eldest son Heichi Utsuru was too impetuous and undisciplined to rule the Lair. Passing over Utsuru for one of his younger siblings would create tensions within the ruling house of the Boar. Book of Earth, pp. 178-179 Nine Days of Blood Bandit Assault In the fifteenth day of the Month of the Monkey the valley was assaulted by a bandit army, seeking the riches within the Vault. The underground storeroom contained all the Imperial taxes the Boar had gathered since their isolation, and which they would pay to the Emperor once the Boar considered it was safe to join Rokugan again. The palisade of the village Boar's Flanks contained the first attempts of the bandits, and while Jomei suggested to maintain a defensive position, the more aggressive Boar, led by his son Heichi Utsuru, advocated counterattacking. Book of Earth, pp. 173, 175 The Bloodspeaker Strike In the dawn of the eighteenth day of the Monkey, the Boar made their last stand, arming their peasants to increase their numbers, weakened after several days of combat. Both sides were surprised when the dead began to stir during a torrential storm, and the Boar retreated into the keep Heichi sano Negura, from where they able to drive back bandits and zombies alike. On the nineteenth day of the Monkey, the forces of the Maho-tsukai Kitsu Yosaku assaulted the castle, being Utsuru among the reanimated dead. Eventually a group of samurai located and killed Yosaku, thus his undead forces collapsed to the ground. This marked the end of the Nine Days of Blood. Book of Earth, pp. 173-176 Kidnapped Daughter A pair of twin brothers had fallen in love with his daughter Heichi Eriko. She was kidnapped by bandits, and eventually one of the twins was as the samurai who had hired the gang. Eriko claimed she was in love with the brother and had cooperated with the kidnapping in order to escape the Lair with him. Book of Earth, p. 177 See also * Heichi Jomei/Meta Category:Boar Clan Members